


Wrinkled Dress

by Vewxtowo



Series: Sootcest Collection [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Gentle Kissing, Ghost Wilbur Soot, M/M, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, President Wilbur Soot, Sadge, Slight ooc maybe I'm bad at writing L'Manbur, They're very wholesome, This is one is also really soft, Top Wilbur Soot, hand holding, scandalous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vewxtowo/pseuds/Vewxtowo
Summary: Ghostbur likes throwing small tea parties to keep himself entertained, Wilbur accompanies him during one. Then they shag lmao
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Wilbur Soot
Series: Sootcest Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176605
Kudos: 61





	Wrinkled Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic will either be also relatively soft or absolute fucking filth, one taking only a couple of days to write and the other probably a month :/

Wilbur drank from the teacup, it was hot but that only added to the flavor. It wasn’t hot enough to burn, though. Placing it down with a soft clink, he turned to look at his boyfriend.

Ghostbur giggled, hugging a blue sheep plush, “Did you like the tea?”

Humming, Wilbur trailed his finger down the teapot’s details. “I love anything you make, love.”

The ghost’s face flushed at that, hiding it slightly with his oversized sleeve. The dress he wore was lacy and far too fancy for what they were doing, Wilbur absolutely didn’t mind, though. Ghostbur looked adorable in it.

Plus, it made the ghost happy to wear.

“Thank you,” Ghostbur replied, picking up his own teacup and taking a sip from it. He hissed when it burnt his mouth, placing it back down immediately. His face scrunched up in pain and stuck out his tongue.

Wilbur leaned over the small table, “Are you okay?”

He placed a hand on the side of Ghostbur’s face, feeling the cold skin under his hand. Pale, white eyes met his own; they were glossy, but that seemed to come with death.

“I’m okay,” he mumbled, leaning into the soft touch.

“You sure? I could kiss it better, dove,” he affectionately offered, adoring the way the skin suddenly became much warmer.

Ghostbur wrapped his hands around Wilbur’s arm, “I’d like that.”

Pulling the older into a gentle kiss, Wilbur ran his fingers through the undead’s curly hair. He remembered that Ghostbur loved being pet, adored praise, and was infatuated with roleplay.

Wilbur also knew he loved to coddle Ghostbur a little too much.

He shuffled around the table, placing soft kisses all over Ghostbur’s face as he did so. Latching his lips back onto the ghost’s, he gently stroked Ghostbur’s thigh.

Sheep plush discarded nearby, Ghostbur whimpered, spreading his legs instinctively and readily opening his mouth for Wilbur.

Wilbur made sure to move his hand tantalizingly close to Ghostbur’s crotch, always biting the other’s lips when he tried to jerk his hips into it. They’d done it so many times that Ghostbur immediately picked up on the pattern. He pulled away.

“Be a good boy and do what I say, okay?”

“Yes, yes, okay. I’ll do whatever you say,” Ghostbur breathlessly insisted, hands trailing up Wilbur’s arm to hold his wrist. Wilbur hummed, rubbing a knee against Ghostbur’s clothed erection.

Ghostbur moaned, grip tightening, his hips bucked into Wilbur’s knee.

“You look so cute in this dress, sunshine. I think you should wear it more,” Wilbur rambled, hand running over the details. The textures felt good under his fingers, a stitched mix of silk and satin, nearly distracting him from the beauty underneath it.

The ghost nodded, “I will, I thought you would like it. I was hoping for this, too,” he confessed.

Wilbur raised a brow, “Yeah? I forget how horny you are. Want me to take care of that?” Ghostbur nodded frantically, moving his face to kiss Wilbur’s palm.

“Please?”

The younger felt his breath hitch in his throat. Something about that action sent him over the moon and back, it caused butterflies to overload his stomach with a vomit-inducing feeling.

“You’re too much,” Wilbur sighed, slipping a hand underneath the dress.

Where he expected a pair of boxers there were none. In fact, his hand felt skin and he looked back up at Ghostbur.

He looked sheepish, “Dear, if you were this desperate you should’ve told me.”

Ghostbur giggled, “I handled myself earlier, it’s fine.”

Wilbur hummed, running a finger over the slit of Ghostbur’s cock. Such a small action pulled a submissive whimper from the other, Wilbur loved how sensitive the ghost was.

His other hand rubbed Ghostbur’s thigh, relishing in the way it made his boyfriend out of breath so easily.

He never touched the leaking dick with more than three fingers. He wanted the other to be pushed to the edge, delighting in the small gasps and whines as he stroked the hard-on with only two fingers.

Trailing his fingers over a vein, Wilbur placed his head on Ghostbur’s shoulder and left soft kisses on the neck in front of him.

“Please,” Ghostbur breathed, hands gripping Wilbur’s shoulders.

“Please what?”

Ghostbur shifted his hips, “More, Wilbur, please. In me? I’m really hot right now, you’re teasing me.”

Wilbur laughed lightly, “If that’s what you want, love.”

Gently pushing Ghostbur onto his back, Wilbur undid his belt and slipped off the fancy suit pants. He undid the cravat and took off the suit jacket, allowing himself more movement.

A hand palmed at his bulge, earning a soft moan from him. He leaned over Ghostbur, rutting into the hand groping him.

“You could’ve waited,” Wilbur chastised, kissing light bruises into Ghostbur’s skin. The ghost slipped the boxers off, “You were taking long. I just wanted to help.”

The ghost knew exactly how to get Wilbur to forgive him, he was absolutely whipped.

Wilbur grabbed Ghostbur’s wrists, pinning them to the ghost’s sides. “No more touching unless I permit you. Be a good boy and lift your dress for me, will you?”

He let go of the cold wrists, allowing the rustling of fabric to indicate Ghostbur’s compliance. Wilbur slipped two fingers into the ghost, using the ectoplasm seeping out of him to spread his fingers,

“I almost forgot you indulged yourself earlier,” Wilbur mumbled, pulling his fingers out.

Ghostbur giggled, keeping his arms bent at his sides once he maneuvered the dress to remain flipped up. He gasped and mewled when Wilbur’s head slowly pushed inside.

Wilbur groaned, using the older’s hips as support as he pushed in. Ghostbur always seemed to be tight no matter how much time they spent opening him up, he could fuck the ghost for an entire night and he’d still feel like a vice around his cock.

The frilly dress looked gorgeous on the other, still, Wilbur leaned down and left kisses along the gray skin. Admiring the ghost, laying on his back in a short dress with his eyes lidded and staring back up at Wilbur, the younger couldn’t help the dopey smile on his face.

Waiting for Ghostbur to get adjusted, Wilbur patiently rested his head on the ghost’s collarbone.

“I love you so much, sunshine. You mean everything to me, I really do adore you and everything you do,” he rambled, watching Ghostbur heat up and bury his face into Wilbur’s curly hair. He ran his fingers through Ghostbur’s soft hair, “Even if you find it embarrassing, I’m enticed by your every action. You speak so softly and you look so happy it warms my heart to look at you.”

Ghostbur whined, high-pitched and unbearably red in the face. The ghost inhaled the scent of his lover’s hair, “Y-you smell nice.”

Wilbur snorted, breaking out into laughter before cooing, “You’re too cute, Ghostbur.”

“Haaa,” the ghost seemed to fry up, unable to make any other sound. Wilbur pressed a soft kiss to the bone jutting out between Ghostbur’s shoulder and ribcage, “You alright, dear?”

Ghostbur nodded, “Move.”

Obliging, Wilbur steadily moved his hips back, placing his hands flat on the carpet and pushing himself up. His boyfriend seemed disappointed at the discontinuation of the petting, panting at the slow drag against his walls.

He reached up, intertwining their fingers with one hand and used the other to hold himself up. Although he didn’t plan on being too rough, he also didn’t want to fall on top of the ghost.

When he thrust into Ghostbur, the dress rode up and returned to its previous position when he moved his hips back.

Ghostbur squeezed his hand, Wilbur hummed in response, “Faster, please.”

Wilbur sped up, thrusting into the ghost gently and groaning when the other pushed himself down onto his cock. Ghostbur’s other hand slipped under Wilbur’s and grasped it tightly.

It wasn’t soon before Wilbur bottomed out, groaning when Ghostbur squeezed around him.

Gasps and mewls fell out of Ghostbur in tandem with Wilbur’s thrusts, every time the soft slapping of skin rung an echoed moan quickly followed.

He pushed in and out, gently whispering praises into Ghostbur’s ear.

The older held Wilbur’s hands tightly, lewd noises falling out his mouth mimicking a melody to the latter’s ears. They were hushed, melodious, ravishing in every sense of the word. Nothing could’ve been better at that moment, with Wilbur slowly fucking into Ghostbur and affectionately whispering praise in the latter’s ear.

With the continuous thrusting, the dress shifted consistently. The lace slightly shifted up with every thrust into Ghostbur. A light red painted the chest area of the dress, staining it as Ghostbur got louder.

Wilbur knew the ghost was close to his climax, unable to hold in the bleeding of his wound as he usually did.

Soft gasps mixing with the rustling of fabric and the feeling of tight walls rubbing against his cock also brought him close to his orgasm.

“I’m gonna cum, okay?” he asked, pressing a loving kiss below the ghost’s ear. Ghostbur nodded, “Okay,” he breathlessly replied.

Jerking his hips into the gray body a few more times, Wilbur’s cum spilled into the older. Ghostbur keened when Wilbur untangled their fingers and began to jerk off the ghost.

He gasped desperate intakes of breath until cum spurted out in white ribbons onto the underside of the dress, on the ghost’s stomach, and thighs. Wilbur pulled out, resting on top of his lover’s body while he relaxed from the high of his climax.

Listening closely, he could hear the ghost taking in unneeded air. Leaning in even more, he could hear small shifts in the other’s movements. Truly, he adored the man lying under him.

It helped even his breathing.

Sitting up, Wilbur smiled down at Ghostbur.

“Hi, dear,” he cooed, tugging on their interlocked hand in a half-hearted attempt at pulling him up. Ghostbur huffed, tugging back, “Too lazy.”

Wilbur snorted, “We’re not cuddling with cum all over your dick and blood on your chest,” he rolled his eyes and forced himself to move off his boyfriend. Stretching, he picked up the cravat and walked off to the nearest bathroom.

A loud whine echoed in the room, Wilbur swore if the ghost didn’t know exactly how to get away with anything, he’d ruin that sensitive body. He returned soon after.

Kneeling, Wilbur began to clean up the mess they made as Ghostbur nodded off to sleep.

The blood barely wiped off, as expected. Quickly giving up on trying to soak up as much as possible, Wilbur opted to deal with the consequences later.

He pulled up his boxers and tugged on the suit pants, patting down his outfit to avoid too many wrinkles. The cravat was thrown onto the table, narrowly avoiding the teacups.

Pecking the ghost’s lips, Wilbur flattened the dress as best he could and picked up the ghost’s form and his suit jacket. He placed it down on one of the couches nearby and pulled the jacket over his sleeping form. Staring at the ghost’s peaceful expression, Wilbur yawned before sitting nearby and falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really satisfied with this one, but oh well, it was only made in 2 days lol  
> Next work might take more than a month because I am lazy and it's currently more filler/build-up than actual porn plus I don't fucking know how to write a threesome help


End file.
